Kingdom Hearts: R.I.P
Kingdom Hearts: R.I.P is part 9 of the Kingdom Hearts timelines. The game is set at the year 1997 (5 years before Kingdom Hearts). The gameplay is you plays as all of the heroes and Hunter Nelson. The lights are showing villains you battle so far. When the lights showed all of the villains, the last battle will take place in The End of the World. Story 30-Years old King Mickey and 16-Years old Sona see timelines of the world. King Mickey go to find heroes so he, Sona and has gang can kill Jafar. In 1982, an elderly woman named Gothel witnesses a single ray of sun hit the ground, creating a magical flower with the ability to keep herself young when she sings to it. But the queen of Corona falls ill by Jafar and Iago while expecting a child. Her guards located the mysterious flower, hidden by Gothel, and bring it to the queen. The flower heals the queen and she gives birth to a girl named Rapunzel, who comes to inherit the flower's magic through her long golden hair. At 12:00 AM, Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel and isolates her in a tower as her own daughter. However, every year on her birthday, the kingdom sends floating lanterns into the sky, longing for their princess to return. In 1998, Ant City (Kingdom Hearts verison of Ant Island) has been killed by Hunter Nelson and Disney and Non-Disney villains. Dot see a man saying when Hunter`s Dad come home, Hopper will kill the queen. She and Mickey was going to tell Flik all about it. But he says why he with The Circus Bugs. Every season, a colony of ants are expected to harvest food for a biker-gang-like bunch of grasshoppers (or possibly just Locusts that are refered to as grasshoppers). One ant, Flik, is an inventor whose creations usually do more harm than good. While trying out a mechanical harvester, he drops his machine and on auto-pilot, it knocks the pile of food into a stream just before the grasshoppers arrive. Their leader, Hopper, gives the ants the rest of the season to make good on what they owe, but orders a double ration of food after Flik stands up to him in defense of the Queen's youngest daughter Dot. Flik is admonished by the colony's royal council. When Flik suggests that he try to recruit some "warrior bugs" to fight the grasshoppers, Princess Atta (Dot's older sister and the eventual successor to the Queen) allows him to do so, but only to keep him out of the way. Reaching the insect "city," actually garbage under a trailer, Flik encounters a troupe of unemployed circus bugs whose latest performance has just ended in disaster, and mistakes them for the warriors he needs. At the same time, they believe him to be a talent scout who wants to book their act on the island. They return to the colony, much to Atta's surprise, and are immediately greeted as heroes who can end the grasshopper threat. Atta soon becomes suspicious after almost overhearing a conversation where both Flik and the troupe realize their mistakes. However, after they band together to save Dot from a hungry bird, she begins to think that the troupe may be able to stop the grasshoppers after all. She also starts to find herself falling in love with Flik. And the feeling is very mutual. At the grasshopper gang's hideout, Molt suggests that they not go back, since they have more than enough food stored up and the weather will soon turn bad. Hopper reminds him and the whole gang that if they do not keep the ants living in fear, the ants might use their superior numbers ("a hundred to one," he estimates) to run the grasshoppers out of the colony for good. The gang sets out for the island to collect their due. When Flik discovers that Hopper is afraid of birds (due to him almost getting eaten by one a few years ago), he proposes that the colony build a model bird to scare him away (the plan is given through the circus bugs, so the royal council believes the "warriors" came up with the idea). The ants put their food-gathering work on hold to carry out this project, but after they finish and put the bird in the island's tree, circus ringmaster P. T. Flea arrives looking for his missing performers and accidentally exposes the truth. Upset at Flik's deception, Atta orders him exiled from the colony. Flik says he will be a zero. But Mickey says if he don`t save Ant City, the worlds will be in the hands of Hunter Nelson and his Kingdom will be called Glasshopper City. Flik see Ant City is a old verison of Mickey`s kingdom and says yes. The gang put the bird plan into action, with help from Dot and some of the other young ants. The model frightens the gang, which almost retreats, until P. T. intervenes and sets the model on fire with lighter fluid. Enraged, Hopper sends his crazed assistant Thumper to injure Flik, but Flik is still able to stand up and rally the other ants, saying that the grasshoppers depend on the extorted food for their own survival. The entire colony swarms against the gang, forcing Hopper to kill Flik. Flik`s blood go to Mickey and he say Hopper will die. The two battle til Flik says Hopper is dead and Hopper killed him. But Mickey send him to the year 2001. Hopper says NOOOOOOO! In 1997, Flik was in Mickey`s Kingdom. 1 year later, Hopper battle Mickey. Mickey wins and Hopper says "Find Flik from 1928-2011 from the city to the ends of this city". Hunter`s Dad comes home and he says "I home" Hunter walks up to him saying "What did you do at work". Mr. Nelson says good. In 1988, a young girl named Kayley desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father Lionel in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur, but he objects that she is too young and promises to take her someday. When the knights arrive at Camelot (United We Stand), one of the knights, Ruber, who has gone mad with power and seeks riches from his position as a knight of the Round Table, attacks Arthur. Mortally wounding Lionel with his club, he is ultimately driven off by the other knights after Arthur strikes him down with Excalibur. Meanwhile, Set some unspecified time after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, there was a celebration for Ariel and Eirc`s new born girl Melody on a ship at sea. Ariel's father, King Triton, presents baby Melody with a magic locket, which is meant to remind her of her mermaid heritage (all but King Triton sing United We Stand). The party is interrupted by Ursula. She threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's Trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Ursula's plan. Fearing Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean. In the meantime, Sebastian is tasked by Triton to watch over Melody. After Lionel dies after Ruber killed him by useing a gun, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery (On My Father's Wings), she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. Her dream seems to pay off though, when the knights again gather with King Arthur to discuss the era of peace among the kingdom when Maleficent comes in, attacks and wounds Arthur and takes the sword Excalibur. King Mickey face her. After a furious fight, Maleficent drops the sword into the Dark Forest and loses it. She reports this to Ruber. The call goes out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but Kayley's mother forbids her to go out after it. Shortly thereafter, Ruber comes to pay Julianna a visit, planning to use her to gain access to Camelot and introducing a potion that he had gotten that combines his men and a chicken with an assorted array of weapons (Ruber). During the festivities, Kayley manages to free herself and escapes capture by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest (The Prayer), whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruger's army from following her. The chicken, named Bladebeak is then ordered to follow her and report her whereabouts to him. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett, a handsome yet blind hermit who wants to be left alone (I Stand Alone). He grudgingly helps Kayley find Excalibur. Guided by King Mickey, they manage to find the cover of the sword in the footprints of a giant. Due to Ruber`s amry of robots, Garrett misses a key warning from Mickey and is injured in the process. During the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction toward one another (Looking Through Your Eyes). Soon they come across the giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his minions with the giant as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. With Excalibur in hand, Garrett returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest (I Stand Alone Reprise). Kayley starts back but is captured by Ruber's men while Mickey has a idea how to save her. He rejoin Garrett, who mounts a rescue mission, but Ruber manages to gain entry to Camelot via disguise and traps himself with King Arthur with Excalibur; now grafted to his arm with his magic potion. Kayley has been bound and gagged in the back of the cart. Kayley and Garrett manage to fight their way with their friends' help to join with Arthur and in a fight, they manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from. The magical forces conflict and completely killed Ruber (who was saved by Maleficent), leaving the kingdom free again. The magic that spills on the kingdom separates all of Ruber's men from their weapons. Soon after Kayley and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage. On her 12st birthday, she finds the locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Mickey join. Melody is lured to Ursula’s lair by her manta rays, and Morgana uses the remains of her magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Ursula says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. Unknown to Melody, Ursula only wants the trident to make up for her own lack of magical talent, but the trident can only be removed from its resting place by a descendant of Triton. After facing 10 packs of the Heartless, Melody successfully returns to Ursula with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Ursula is evil, Melody gives the trident to Ursula. With the trident in her grip, Ursula reveals her true intentions. She kidnaps Ariel and takes her to the surface. Ursula imprisons Melody in an ice prison. Soon, Ursula's spell wears off, and Melody returns to human form. Because she is no longer a mermaid, she begins to drown. Melody is freed with the help of Axe (from Beast`s Castle and was called by Belle). Ursula uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Ursula and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Ursula is standing and sneaking up on her. Ursula sees Melody and throws her off the cliff. Triton uses his trident to encase Ursula in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Ariel returns to human form and Melody reunites with her family. King Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, Melody uses the trident to send all and Mickey (and the charecters Mickey meet) to Disney Castle. In a world called Villainville, the worlds villains with Ursula (who was free by Maleficent) and Ruber (who was rebirth by Maleficent) are crazy about what happing. Maleficent says "In End of the World, a war will begins" and "Hunter Nelson, you will killed Mickey Mouse". He says "Yes". In Hunter Nelson`s House, you play as Hunter Nelson to battle 100 robots. In 1951, Alice is a Princess of Heart. So Mickey and Sona must save her. Characters Disney Castle *Mickey Mouse *Minne Mouse (has a baby at the end) *Donald Duck *Goofy Ant City *The cast of A Bug`s Life Camelot (1988 - 1998) *Kayley *Garrett *Julianna *Ruber *King Arthur Atlantica (1988- 2000) *Ariel *Melody *Sebastian *Ursula *Prince Eric *King Triton *Flounder *Undertow *Chef Louis *Carlotta the Maid Hunter Nelson`s House *Hunter Nelson Wonderland *Alice *Queen of Hearts *White Rabbit *Doorlock *Cards The Park *Mordecai *Rigby Destiny Isl﻿and *Sona (Death: Hunter used his Keyblades to blast him, making him having 2 worlds to live) *Kairi New York City *Spider-Man *The Avengers (with members from the TV show and the comics) *Daredevil *Dr. Doom *The Hulk *Kang *Fantastic Four (Death: Johnny dies to save The Thing from Ruber) *The X-Men Land of Ooo * Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games